1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor component mounting apparatus to mount a semiconductor component in order to test the electric characteristics of the semiconductor component. The present invention also relates to a connector which is electrically connected to a connection component.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for a connection component to be electrically connected to a connector reliably, the electric terminal of the connection component need to be pushed against the pins of the connector. Large pushing force increases the electric conductivity, but makes friction force larger, resulting in the difficulty of inserting the connection component to the connector or removing the connection component from the connector. In particular, in the case of connector with a number of pins, or the connection components to be inserted into a number of connectors simultaneously, large force must be used to insert the connection components.
In order to overcome the above problem, a so-called Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) connector is proposed, which does not need any force when the connection component is inserted, and pushes the pins against the connection component after the connection component is inserted. However, when the pins are pushed against the connection component, the relative position may change slightly. When high accuracy of the relative position between the connector and the connection component is required slight shift of the connection component when the pins are pushed is fatal.
For instance, in a semiconductor testing apparatus, an extreme high reliability for electrical connectivity and position accuracy are required. In order to test the semiconductor fast and reliably, the connector used in the testing apparatus must be reliably connected to the connection component. Furthermore, in order to test various types of semiconductor components, various types of substrates containing contactors which get contact with the semiconductor must be provided. Therefore, it is desirable that the connector used in the semiconductor testing apparatus can easily install and remove these various types of substrates.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks in the prior art, and to provide a semiconductor component mounting apparatus and a connector. This object is achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.
In order to achieve the object, a semiconductor component mounting apparatus according to the first embodiment of the present invention is a semiconductor component mounting apparatus for mounting a semiconductor component to test electric characteristics of the semiconductor component, comprising: a contactor with which the semiconductor component contacts; a substrate which supplies an electric signal to the contacts; a plurality of connection components, each of which has an electric terminal for supplying the electric signal to the substrate and which is fixed to the substrate; a plurality of connectors, each of which has a contact pin including a contact part for contacting with a respective electric terminal of the connection component; a housing for holding the contact pin, a pushing part for pushing the contact pin to the electric terminal, and which is freely-detachably connected to one of the plurality of the connection components; a holder which holds the plurality of the connectors; and a fixing part which fixes the holder to the substrate; wherein the contact part slides along the electric terminal, while containing with the electric terminal, when the pushing part pushes the contact pin.
The direction in which the contact part slides along the electric terminal may be the removing direction in which the connection component is removed from the connector. The direction in which the contact part slides along the electric terminal may be the inserting direction in which the connection component is inserted to the connector.
The plurality of the connection component may be arranged spokewise on the substrate; and the plurality of the connector may be arranged spokewise on the holder.
Each of the two pushing part may have a rotational cam, and the semiconductor component mounting apparatus may further comprise a handle to rotate the rotational cam for each of the rotational cam; and the handles may be attached to the outer rim of the plurality of the connectors arranged spokewise.
The semiconductor component mounting apparatus may further comprise a handle driving part which is attached to the outside of the plurality of the handles and drives the plurality of the handles.
A connector according to the second embodiment of the present invention is a connector which is electrically connected to a connection component to be connected, comprising: a contact pin which is connected to an electric terminal of the connection component; a housing which holds the contact pin; at least two rotational cams which push the contact pin against the electric terminal and are symmetrically set at the right and left side; a handle which rotates the rotational cam; and a handle operation part which is attached to an end of the handle and at least a part of whose surface is spheric.
Each of the two pushing parts may have a rotational cam; and the handle may rotate the rotational cam.
The handle may have a lever part which is connected to the rotational cam and extends in a radial direction of the rotational cam, and an extension part which is attached to an end of the lever part and extends in an axial direction of the rotational cam; and the handle operation part is attached to an end of the extension part. The handle is provided for each of the rotational cam.
A connector according to the third embodiment of the present invention is a connector which is electrically connected to a connection component to be connected, comprising: a contact pin which is connected to an electric terminal of the connection component; a housing which holds the contact pin; at least two rotational cams which push the contact pin against the electric terminal and are symmetrically set at the right and left side; a rotational cam holder which is attached to the outside of the housing and holds the rotational cam; a taper part whose thickness lessens along the axial direction of the rotational cam.
The connector may further comprise a settlement part at an end of an thin part whereabouts the thickness of two of the taper part becomes thinnest, which sets the connector to a connector base.
The connector may further comprise a setting part at an end of an thick part whereabouts the thickness of two of the taper part becomes thickest, which sets the connector to a connector base.
This summary of the invention does not necessarily describe all necessary features so that the invention may also be a sub-combination of these described features.